


D.C. Loved

by WPAdmirer



Series: Chicago Stories I [10]
Category: ER, X-Files - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-21
Updated: 2011-02-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 19:57:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WPAdmirer/pseuds/WPAdmirer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walter and John try something new.</p>
            </blockquote>





	D.C. Loved

**Author's Note:**

> AUTHOR'S NOTES: I got tired of waiting for some good John Carter slash, and there's never enough Skinner fic to suit me.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: It's not the author's intention to infringe upon or profit from the characters created and owned by Chris Carter, 1013 Productions or the Fox Network, nor Warner Brothers and NBC. Skinner and Carter were borrowed temporarily and returned almost immediately.
> 
> SPECIAL THANKS: to Crysothemis and KiMeriKal for beta reading and friendship.

John woke up slowly. He felt warm and safe, and…horny. He smiled and moved closer to Walter, pressing his erection against Walter's hard, narrow hip. He pressed his face against Walter's upper arm and inhaled. Jesus, the man smelled good. Walter shifted, elbowing him sharply in the chest. "Ow!"

Walter's eyes opened. "Huh?" He sat up, shoving his hands out to support himself and caught John in the crotch with a hard right.

The sound of flesh slapping flesh was immediately answered by John's scream. He curled up, his hands covering his fading erection, cradling his testicles. He rolled away from Walter and tried to breathe deeply, forcing the feeling of nausea back down.

"John Carter?" Walter's big hands touched his shoulder and hip gently.

John opened his eyes, blinking furiously to stop the watering that threatened to wash down his face in tears. Walter looked frightened.

"What happened?"

If it hadn't hurt so much, John would have laughed. He almost did laugh, but his nuts hurt and that kept him from doing anything that created any kind of vibrations in his torso at the moment. "It's okay. Give me a minute." John's breathing was returning to normal. The lightning pain was subsiding.

Walter helped him sit up, cradling him in his arms against his chest. "Are you sick?"

John shook his head. "I was lying against you and you moved your arm. Your elbow hit me, I yelled, which startled you awake. You tried to sit up suddenly and you hit me, accidently."

Walter's hands moved down to cover John's hands which still cradled his aching genitals. "Here?"

John nodded.

"That hurt."

"Oh, yeah."

Walter kissed the back of his neck. "Sorry."

"That's okay. I'll just start wearing a cup to bed." John could feel Walter's chuckle against his back. "Wasted perfectly good morning wood, too."

"Damn." Walter nuzzled John's ear.

"Hey, give me a break. I'm still throbbing here."

Walter nipped at John's ear lobe. "Throbbing?"

John felt Walter's erection pressing against his back. "No fair."

"No one said life was fair."

John pulled away. "Seriously, you're going to have to give me a while."

Walter rubbed one hand up and down John's spine. "Okay. We'll eat. Then I'll see if I can't make you throb in a better way."

John felt the bed rise as Walter got up and headed for the bathroom. He fell back onto the bed. It was still warm from Walter's body. He turned on his stomach and buried his face in Walter's pillow. He really did love the way the man smelled.  
***

There was a slight burning and then the sensation of fullness he remembered so well. John held perfectly still, breathing deeply, letting his muscles relax, waiting for the burning to ease up. Walter had said that it didn't hurt at all. But then, John Carter reasoned, he wasn't quite as large as Walter.

"Okay?" Walter's voice penetrated his thoughts.

John opened his eyes, nodded. "Yeah. Just a little burn. It's going away. Guess I'm not as big an asshole as you, huh?"

Walter laughed, but stayed still, waiting with him for comfort to return. When John began to move his hips, Walter started to thrust back and forth slowly. "Better?"

"Oh, yeah. Much." The pleasure began to increase exponentially with each deepening push of Walter's penis.

They kept the pace slow, several times bringing themselves to the verge of orgasm, then stopping, waiting for the moment to pass and starting again. Their bodies were slick with sweat. Walter arms trembled from the effort of keeping his weight off John, from holding John's legs up against his shoulders.

John felt the surge again and this time he couldn't stop it, didn't have the energy to stop it. He felt his muscles contract around Walter's penis, and the heat rose from behind his balls up through his penis and he ejaculated, semen falling across his stomach and chest, coating Walter's thick fist as it pumped him.

Walter cried out and John felt the pulsing as he orgasmed. It seemed to last a long time. When it stopped, Walter pulled out of him slowly and collapsed beside him on the bed.

"Oh, God," he groaned. He reached out and placed his hand across John's throat, his fingers rubbing gently against John's beard. "It's probably a good thing that we don't see each other more," he said softly. "I don't think my heart could take it."

John rolled his head and looked at the digital clock next to the bed. It was after one already. His flight was at four. He would have to leave soon. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the steady touch of Walter's hand, the heat of his skin across his throat.

"Want to shower together?"

John realized he had dozed off. He looked at Walter. His eyes were so different when he wasn't wearing his glasses. Different when he was in private like this. There was warmth in them, humor, and sometimes something so vulnerable. "You said something."

"I asked if you want to shower together?"

"Ummmm…yeah." Walter stood, then pulled him up from the bed. John let himself be guided to the bathroom, leaned against a wall while the water temperature was set, then almost lifted over the edge of the tub into the shower.

The water felt good against his back as he leaned into Walter's chest, pressing his face against the lightly furred skin. They washed each other, ignoring the washcloth and using bare hands to soap and rinse each other. John loved the feeling of Walter's hands as they cleaned his body. It was almost more intimate than sex. Almost.

They dressed slowly, pausing to touch, to kiss. John tried not to look at the clock on the night stand. Studiously avoided looking at the watch on his wrist. If he didn't look, he thought, perhaps the time would go more slowly.

But it didn't and he found himself standing at Walter's door with his backpack in his hands.

"I could take you."

"Uh-huh. Goodbyes where we can do it right," John said softly.

Walter pulled him into his arms, one hand at the base of his skull, pulling their mouths together in a long, hungry kiss. When he finally broke the kiss, he hugged John tightly.

"Call me when you get home, John Carter."

"I will."

John felt Walter rub his face against his beard. He loved it when Walter did that. He would never shave it off just for that one reason. Walter nuzzled at his ear and whispered, "I miss you already."

John nodded, not trusting his voice.

They parted and he started out. Walter's hand on his arm stopped him. He took John's hand and dropped something cold, metallic into it. John looked down and saw a key.

"Next time you won't have to wait outside."

A rush of happiness flushed John from head to toe. He closed his hand around the key and nodded. He kissed Walter on the lips, closed mouth, soft. Then he left quickly while he could still force himself to do it.

At the airport he went straight to the gate and checked in. One convenience of traveling lightly, no luggage to check. It shortened the time needed at the airport. Allowed the maximum time with Walter. He found a seat near the window. His hand still clutched the key. He couldn't let it go. Didn't want to let it go just yet. Eventually he would put it on his chain, but for the time being he was very content to hold it. It felt warm and solid. Not unlike Walter.


End file.
